


اسلندرمن و تاریخ گمشده

by kamelia



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Other, slender man and the lost history
Language: فارسی
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamelia/pseuds/kamelia
Summary: اسلندرمن، برترین قاتل در تمام دنیا! پلیس هرگز سرنخی از مخفیگاه و هویتش نیافت. هر که به جنگل او می رفت کشته میشد، بدون استثنا! دختر بچه ها و پسر بچه ها او را در کابوس هایشان می دیدند، و بعد بیرون پنجره، و بعد داخل جنگل، و بعد در آخرین عکس گرفته شده. او به هیچکس رحم نمی کرد. از بچه ها تا خبرنگارها و پلیس، جسد تک تکشان آویخته از شاخه های درخت دیده میشد. خون همه درختان را می پوشاند. بچه ها او را حس می کردند که آرام آرام به طرفشان می آمد. لحظه ای درنگ نمی کرد.بچه ها می مردند. کسی بعد از دیدن او زنده نمی ماند. حال افسانه اسلندرمن در تمام دنیا پیچیده. مردی قد بلند و لاغر با کت و شلوار مشکی و کراوات قرمز. او نزدیک می آید و تا رسیدن به هدفش آرام نمی گیرد. اسلندرمن، قاتل بی چهره! این یک روی سکه است. کسی نمی داند او چرا به این وضع افتاد. چرا ناگهان قاتلی بی چهره پدیدار گشت؟ او واقعا کیست؟ هدفش چیست؟ چرا این کارها را می کند؟ کسی از گذشته تلخ او خبر ندار، گذشته ای که پر است از درد و رنج. چیزی درمورد او که ناگفته است. قبل از اینکه یک قاتل شود، تاریخ گمشده اسلندرمن!





	اسلندرمن و تاریخ گمشده

سال ها پیش چهار برادر و یک خواهر کنار هم زندگی می کردن. اریک 18 ساله، جاستین 15 ساله، دانی 13 ساله، سامی 8 ساله و سالی 7 ساله. یک هفته ای میشد که پدر و مادشون مرده بودن و تمام مسئولیتا ها سر اریک بی چاره خالی شده بود. از نظر مالی مشکلی نداشتن چون از پدر و مادرشون پول زیادی به ارث برده بودن ولی همشون نیاز به محبت و توجه داشتن، مخصوصا سامی و سالی. یک نکته استثنایی در مورد اونا وجود داشت. درسته که اونا آدم بودن ولی این چهره اصلیشون نبود. اونا درواقع صورت نداشتن! البته می تونستنن به عنوان یه آدم معمولی و با قیافه معمولی زندگی کنن اما اونا صورت نداشتن! اعضای صورتشون می تونست ناپدید بشه، پوست صورتشون سفید بشه، قدشون بلندتر بشه و سه جفت بازوی شاخه ماندند سیاه از کمرشون بیرون بزنه! این حالت اصلی و واقعیشون بود. البته جاستین در حالت اصلیش دهن داشت، سامی چشم و دهن داشت و دانی عینک میزد. البته دانی در حالت اصلی شجم نداشت و عینک زدنش فقط برای خوش قیافه شدنش بود. اونا خیلی با هم صمیمی بودن، مخصوصا اریک و سالی. البته اونا لقب هایی هم داشتن که بعضی وقتا توسط خونوادشون ازشون استفاده میشد.  
سامی ملقب بود به «اسپلندر». یه دلقک واقعی! سامی یه پسر شوخ و سرزنده بود. همیشه جوک می گفت و شعبده بازی می کرد و همه رو می خندوند. کسی نمی تونست در برابر جوکاش مقاومت کنه و نخنده.  
لقب دانی «ترندر» بود. همیشه شیک ترین و به روز ترین لباس ها رو می پوشید. به مد اهمیت زیادی می داد. خودشم چندتا لباس مردونه طراحی کرده بود. البته علایق دیگه ای هم داشت، مثلا معماری، عکاسی، و نقاشی. دانی مخ خونواده حساب میشد. در7 سالگی جبر و معادله و توان و رادیکال و رابطه فیثاغورس و خلاصه خیلی چیزها رو از حفظ شد. در علوم که کارش حرف نداشت. چندین نظریه مختلف درمورد واکنش اتم ها، جرم سیاهچاله ها، و خیلی چیزای دیگه داده بود. آی کیوی دانی بالای 200 بود.  
جاستین لقب «آفندر» رو داشت. از صبح به شکل آدم می رفت و تا عصر مخ دخترها رو میزد! البته چند بار توسط اریک دیده شد و گندش در اومد ولی جاستین کسی نبود که عبرت بگیره. لازم به ذکره که اوایل سن 15 سالگی کشیدن سیگار رو شروع کرده و اریک هنوز چیزی نفهمیده!  
به اریک «اسلندرمن» می گفتن. یه پسر قدبلند و جذاب! وقتی به شکل انسان بیرون می رفت گله گله دختر پشت سرش جمع می شدن! تو دبیرستانشم اوضاع همین بود! اما اریک محل هیچکس نمی زاشت. اریک فقط برای خونوادش مهربون بود و برای بقیه برج زهر مار!  
سالی هم «اسلندر گرل» بود. اونم مثل اریک نسبت به سنش قدبلند و لاغر بود. با اریک از همه صمیمی تر بود ولی بقیه برادراشم دوست داشت. اونا هم سالی رو دوست داشتن. گل سر سبد خونواده. بیشتر توجه ها به اون بود. سالی واقعا دختر مهربونی بود. کسی نمی تونست صورت شیرینش در حالت انسانی رو ببینه و خوشش نیاد.  
خلاصه اینکه تک تک اعضای این خونواده همدیگه رو دوست داشتن و حاضر بودن برای هم جون بدن! داستان ما سرگذشت غمگین و تلخ این خونواده رو نشون میده...


End file.
